Phantom Science
by Rya Starling
Summary: Edward Elric took a job as a teacher in amity park, and never imagined he'd come face to face with someone from his past that he almost blocked from his mind. Danny Fenton met his new science teacher and never imagined that his destiny would be tied to hi
1. Chapter 1

Discrimator: I don't own Danny phantom or Full Metal Alchemist

* * *

CHAPTER 1

It wasn't as if Amity park was a bad place to live, in deed he found it very friendly and the sign said "Amity park a nice place to live" on a billboard when you enter the city. It was seemingly amazing to someone such as himself to be even taking a crummy job in a town known only for having an apartment ghost problem. Science teacher to a bunch of freshmen in the local high school seemed like a job that someone of his education, and status would hardly ever consider taking. If it wasn't the fact that they were flat broke until he found work elsewhere was a problem he wouldn't be caught dead in a town full of paranoid, superstitious crack pots.

"Brother" His little brother said, "Your going to be late for your first day"

"Oh right" He said looking taking a look at himself in the mirror checking his appearance before leaving for his new job.

Edward Elric was without a doubt short for a man in his early thirties, and looked like a man in his twenties or early teens. He had shoulder length blond hair tied back in a ponytail with bangs that went slightly below his eyes. His rubbed his amber colored eyes for a moment and yawned before grabbing his thermos filled with coffee. He was wearing a simple brown suit, with a white shirt. Even if he was a high school ever since his military days Edward hated suits or any formal wear what so ever.

His younger brother Alphonse walked over, and literally towered over him at an even six feet. He had long blond hair also, but tied back in a braid and his bangs were cut slightly shorter then Edwards. Al wore a short sleeved white shirt, with suspenders holding up his black pants. He handed him a suitcase.

"Here you go brother' Al said and Edward smiled as he took the suitcase.

"Thanks" Ed said and headed for the door, "Wish me luck and if I'm home by tonight it means I failed and the teenagers ate me"

"Very funny brother" Al said. "I'm going to go looking for a job. Then I'll come home and we'll order something to eat"

"Sounds alright to me"Ed said as he left the apartment they had moved into two days prior, it wasn't the most glamorous of all apartments, in fact it was the best they could do with what little they had left.

As he exited the building a young black girl with long curly black held back by a yellow head band walked behind him. She was wearing a yellow shirt, orange skirt and when she looked over at him she smiled and waved.

"Hi Mr.Elric" She said, "so your really gonna be our science teacher huh?"

Ed smiled, the girls name was Valerie Grey she lived just down the hall from them and her father worked at some high tech facility just outside town. Apparently he ran there security system and was good at what he did.

"Yup you better hurry off to school don't wanna be late" Ed said and Valerie waved goodbye and walked off.

Edward walked into the parking lot, and got into his old 92 Chevy car. Sure it was a piece of junk but it was about all they could afford right now and the car always got them to point a to point b so as long as it did that the bad paint job didn't exactly matter. He turned on the car and started off.

It didn't long to get to the high school, on top of the tall building it read 'Casper High School' and after parking his car Edward made his way inside the building. Once he got inside the teachers lounge he looked around and saw only one teacher inside the lounge looking at some sheets.

"Ah you must be Mr.Elric" The teacher said looking over at Edward. "I'm Mr. Lancer I teach homeroom for the freshmen and English"

Lancer was no doubt taller then he was, he was also bold, had a beer belly and looked one of those teachers that didn't take any crap and was fed up with his job.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Lancer" Ed said and shook the mans hand with his gloved hand.

"So science teacher I trust you can handle a bunch of rowdy teenagers" Lancer said, "Specially our kids, they all think the world circulates around them or just don't care"

"All teenagers are like that nowadays" Ed said, "It's all high tech gadgets and the internet"

"That was that awful rap and rock music" Lancer said. "Well I'm off for first period, there all yours second period im sure you have everything you need"

"Yup" He said.

"Oh and if you hear anyone screaming Ghost" Lancer said, "Hide or run"

"You don't expect me to actually believe there are real ghosts here do you?" Ed laughed, "It's scientifically impossible"

"Believe me here sometimes I think the laws of gravity don't even apply here" Lancer said and walked out of the room.

Edward sat down and picked up a newspaper off the table, the headline read "Public Enemy #1 Main Issue with Mayor Masters". Under the headline was a picture of a young teenager with white hair flying into the sky like he was charging at something, instead of legs a wispy like tail followed him behind from his black and white hazmat suit.

"Ghosts..yea right" Ed said, "nice Photoshop with the tail"

The next picture was of a middle aged white haired man, speaking to the media. Ah yes he recognized this man, he had seen him on the billboards in the town asking for an re-election in office as Mayor. Mayor Vlad Masters was apparently a multi billionaire that ran for mayor last year and won by a land slide. He however reminded Ed of Roy Mustang and how he barked out orders and such to the media as if he were the king of the world.

As time flew by, Edward realized it was time for his first class.

The room was filled with teenagers, all gabbing and talking about one another. They didn't seem to stop talking when he entered the room, however when he picked up a piece of chalk and wrote his name down on the board some of them started staring.

"Mr.Elric" One boy said as he looked up his pda, "great another science teacher, wait isn't he a little young to be teaching?"

"My name is Mr.Elric I'm your new science teacher" Ed said facing the class.

"Huh?" A large blond teenager asked, "Who's talking I don't see anybody"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!!" Ed cried and the jock and everyone else stopped talking and stared at Ed as he composed himself once more.

"Like I said I'm Mr.Elric your new science teacher" Ed said approaching the board again, "I wont tolerate any misbehaving and any comments about my height will result in detention"

"Danny wake up.." A girl said as he poked a boy sitting next to her.

The girl was without a doubt Goth, with black hair tied back in a high ponytail, with the rest falling down. Purple lipstick, a black shirt, plaid skirt, combat boots and purple leggings. She finally decided to shake the young man who just groaned in his sleep as he continued to drool over his science text book.

"Better go with the last resort" The boy with the PDA said.

"GHOST!" The Goth cried.

"GAH WHERE!!" The boy cried jumping awake like a nervous wreck, "WHERE'S THE GHOST!!"

The whole class broke into laughter and the boy groaned and slumped further down into his seat. The boy was pale, thin, and looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks with the dark circle under his eyes. He had short black hair that was swept sideways parts of his bangs covering his face somewhat. He wore a white shirt that seemed to blend in with his skin and baggy blue jeans. The boys blue eyes looked tired, and they glared over at the other boy and girl.

"Hey Fenterd" The blond jock said, "Nice going"

As class progressed it was obvious the trio were going to cause Ed some trouble. He knew there names now, also and after telling Lancer in the teachers lounge about how Samantha Manson had just down right refused to cut open a frog and then made it into a whole conspiracy against animal rights he didn't look surprised.

"Miss Manson is a protestor" Lancer said as he sat there in the teachers lounge drinking coffee, "she's a vegetarian and is a goth therefore angry at the world"

"Then I even had tell this other kid to stop e-mailing people on his PDA and then he started pointing out how he had looked up the chemicals we were using" Ed said, "Apparently they were all dangerous and then Miss Manson started saying about they were bad for the environment"

"Ah that would Tucker Foley the boys a walking breathing techno geek" Lancer said, "Carries technology wherever he goes, smart as a whip through. He hangs around with Manson and Fenton a lot"

"Oh yea" Ed said, "that boy that was sleeping in class, looked like he was gonna be attacked any moment"

"A lot of people are like that in this town but it doesn't help that his parents are Ghost Hunters ether" Lancer said, "Mothers competent but the fathers well..he's just plain odd. Danny Fenton is one of those students that seem to be always busy with something other then school work, he's a failing student. He has potential but just doesn't seem to get with the program"

Edward looked down Danny Fenton's record, and his picture. Memories of a pale boy opening the door to a huge Manson and looking at them came to his mind. They were exactly identical then again most people were. Yes now he remembered why Vlad Masters looked so familiar, that state alchemist┘

Ed paled a bit as he remembered slightly and how he and Al first walked into the estate.

(Back flash)

The mansion itself was even bigger then the tucker estate, and more or less resembled a castle rather then a mansion. They had never passed this place before when leaving Central apparently the Cornel liked his privacy.

"Wow..I hear the Cornel is really chummy with Furher King Bradley" Al said as he looked down at Edward.

"I don't care" Ed said, "Apparently this guy is working on bringing people back from the dead. This could help us"

"I guess that's why Cornel Mustang wanted us to oversee his research huh?" Al asked.

"Guess so" Edward said, "come on..we as well go up and knock"

Walking up to the front door, Edward rang the bell on the side of the door. No one answered for a moment and Ed rang the bell once more.

"Maybe there not home" Al said.

"In a place this big there's gotta be some sorta butler or a maid or something" Ed said and was about to ring the bell again when the door opened slowly.

A boy about Ed's age poked his head out from the doorway, he had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, his green eyes stared at the Elric brothers. The boy stood higher then Edward but not by very much.

"Uh hi we're the Elric brothers" Ed said trying to smile.

"Oh" The boy said and opened the door wider, revealing the rest of his body to the brothers. He was skinny but not lanky looking and wore a black shirt tucked into brown pants. "So you're the so called prodigy"

The boy opened the door wider and allowed them to walk inside the mansion, the entrance hall was huge and had a large staircase leading up to a second story going in both directions. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling and the place was bright and inviting.

"Wow" Al said and both brothers awed.

"Yea the place belongs to my father" The boy said. "It's his family's home"

"Wow I didn't the Cornel was rich" Ed said, "I thought this was just a house given to him by the state"

"Ah we have guests" A voice said and both brothers looked up to the staircase as a man walked down the steps.

Ed figured that was Cornel Vlad Venson, it was tall, slim and looked very disguised for a military man. He had long black hair that hung down loosely over his shoulders. He wore a long sleeved white buttoned down shirt over his open military jacket with matching pants. He looked down and smiled as he approached the boys and put a hand on the black haired boys shoulder.

"Ah your must be the Elric Brothers" He said, "I've been expecting you"

"Yea I'm Edward and this is my younger brother Alphonse" Ed said and they both bowed slightly.

"I am Cornel Vladimir Venson and this is my son Daniel" He said and smiled. "I'm excited to have the apart Alchemist of the people in my home"

"Well sir we'd really like to get started and see your research" Edward said, "specially the stuff about bringing the living back to life"

"Mr Elric.." A voice said, "Edward?"

(end of back flash)

"Huh?" Ed asked snapping out of his daydream.

"I said the bell that ended lunch just ended" Lancer said.

"Oh" Edward said and stood up. "Sorry I didn't hear it"

That's when the screaming from outside began.

"Lord of the Rings what now?" Lancer asked and then suddenly the wall smashed out in front of them and Danny Phantom landed in front of Edwards feet.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE- Iv had this idea stuck in my head for the longest time, and finally I sat down, wrote the first chapter and swore to god id rewrite it. Please forgive the spelling mistakes, I do use spell check but my grammer itself is awful.

Happy Holidays!!!

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

Now don't get him wrong, it wasn't as if Danny hated ghost hunting but when they bothered him day and night a week straight it got seriously annoying. He had gotten less then a nights worth of sleep for a week, and Danny was beginning to wonder if someone hated him. So as Danny Fenton sat there in the cafeteria asleep in his sandwich his friends were beginning to worry about him.

"Dude you have to get some sleep" Tucker said looking up from his sandwich that was building out with meat. "Your starting to look more Goth then Sam"

"I don't think he can hear you" Sam said as she noticed Danny had dozed off asleep sitting upright and still holding his sandwich.

Danny woke up with a startle when Sam poked with a fork.

"Gah hey what was that for?" Danny asked rubbing his arm.

"You fell asleep again" Sam said, "Seriously, put the ghost shield up when you go to bed Danny"

"It's hard to ignore them when there making a ruckus outside" Danny yawned, "It's really alright you guys, I'm usually up early anyway"

"Oh yea" Tucker said, "Yer dad"

"Yea it's the usual "It works!!" Danny said, "Then BOOM"

If Danny could get rid of one single thing in his life, it would the fact his dad wakes them all up every mourning, with his usual routine of making something explode down in the lab. Then he would get stuck cleaning up the mess, and then some stupid ghost would come out of the portal and attack him. Yea life for Danny sucked.

"Hey guys. Wow Danny you look horrible" Valerie said as she came over and looked at Danny.

"He hasn't been sleeping a lot lately" Sam said.

"Yea well.."Danny said and as if on cue blue mist escaped from the preteen's mouth. "No. not now"

"HOW DARE YOU SERVE VEGGIE BURGERS ON MONDAY!!" A voice cried out and a huge pile of meat products suddenly began attacking the students who started running in every direction screaming.

Danny looked over towards the serving area to see a huge blob of meat hurling burgers at students. This was a ghost, aka the Lunch Lady. Ducking under the lunch table Danny quickly transformed as people were too busy running in every direction to notice him.

"Great" Danny said as he finished transforming into his ghostly alter ego Danny Phantom, "First the new teacher starts nagging at me for falling asleep now this!"

He flew out from under the table and sent a direct hit blast at the Lunch Lady who flew backwards.

"Prepare to be destroyed by my meat products of doom!!" The Lunch Lady cried, "Would you like a nice side salad with that?"

"How about no!" Danny snapped and looked over at Sam, "Thermos now"

Danny caught the Thermos and pointing it in the Lunch Lady's direction. The angry ghost was sucked inside the container easily enough. Slapping the cover back on, Danny groaned and gave a yawn. That's when he heard what sounded like the charging of a plasma cannon behind him, he paled slightly.

Danny knew he was gonna regret it but he turned his head and found himself on the wrong end of Valerie's ecto cannon. Valerie flew in mid air on her jet board, fully suited in her red huntress suit and she had that killer instinct in her eyes again.

"Say goodbye ghost" Valerie said and fired hitting Danny through the nearby wall.

Danny smashed through the wall and landed on the ground outside. Groaning he got to his feet and flew into the air just in time to dodge another blast. He dodged left, and then right. Finally flying around the corner.

Valerie growled and followed him; activating her blaster cubes she turned the corner. She blasted another series of blasts at Phantom she smashed through the wall.

Danny screamed as he smashed through the wall, he closed his eyes and groaned as he got to his feet. However as he looked upwards he came face to face with his new science teacher Mr.Elric.

"What in the hell?" Edward asked staring down at the ghostly face of the young phantom.

"You're going to get away this time ghost boy!" Valerie said flying in front of the hole in the wall of the teachers lounge.

"Uh...sorry" Danny said and Valerie aimed again.

This blast almost hit Danny who dodged to the left corner of the room. Then to the left, and finally to the ceiling where Valerie missed Danny once more and instead hit the ceiling light which smashed on top of the table. The table itself broke cleanly in two.

"Holy Moby Dick watch where yer aiming!!" Lancer cried.

Danny quickly phased through the door and Valerie followed him out into the hallway. Looking around Valerie didn't see anything.

"Grrr I lost him again!!"Valerie cried giving a loud cry in frustration.

That's when Danny Fenton fell out of the locker, followed by a textbook which hit him straight on the head.

Edward stuck his head out of the now destroyed teachers lounge and watched as this strange woman in the red suit picked up Danny Fenton by the hand.

"Lord of the Rings Miss Grey!" Lancer snapped.

"Uh oh" She said and turned to Mr. Lancer as her armour disappeared off her body.

"Valerie" Edward said and groaned holding his head; this town was giving him a headache.

Edward suddenly wished mentally that Mustang was here to lecture him instead of being attacked by ghosts and finding out the girl who lived down the hall from him was a..a...well he didn't quiet know what she was. He walked out into the hallway behind Lancer who was fit to be tied at the moment.

"I uh." Valerie said.

"Can't you hunt ghosts without destroying everything in sight?" Lancer snapped.

"I'm sorry. It's all Phantoms fault!!"Valerie snapped, "He's a menace to this town and I'm not going to rest until I catch him!"

"That's all very nice and all miss grey but could you try and leave the school intact while your at it" Lancer sighed.

"What's Mr. Fenton doing in the halls?"Edward asked, "Aren't all students all supposed to be outside?"

"I uh..I was scared" Danny said, "And uh...I hid in a locker"

The bell suddenly rang for next class, indicating that lunch was over. Both teens walked off in the same direction.

"What a day" Edward said.

"Get use to it" Lancer said, "This school goes through at least 1 ghost attack a week, sometimes more"

"Heh"Edward said smirking slightly as he picked up his suitcase which was laying on the ground covered by a thin layer of chip rock from the ceiling, "And here I thought Amity Park was going to be boring"

"Far from it" Lancer said.

"Ghosts" Edward said shook his head for moment, "this is stupid, there's no such as ghosts! This must be some sort of trick or the use of some sort of machine"

"Still not a believer huh?" Lancer asked shaking his head, "You'll believe in ghosts soon enough Elric believe me anything is possible in this town"

"Logic rules over everything" Edward said, "It's illogical to even consider the existence of ghosts. This is nothing more then a hoax or some sorts"

Edward then dusted himself off and headed out into the hallway. This whole ghost scheme was too far fetched for him to believe. Things like Ghosts didn't exist just as dragons, fairies and magic didn't exist ether. His next class was about to begin and yet the thought of the so called ghost failed to leave his mind. For memories of the past kept popping into his head.

(Flashback)

Vladimir had lead them down into the basement, which meant walking down a metal staircase that spiralled downwards into a dark hallway. Edward watched as Vlad lit a torch on the side of the wall with a match, and then picked it from its holder.

"I'm afraid we don't have electricity down here" Vlad said.

"That's alright" Edward said, "So what's your research involve anyway?"

"Yea Colonel Mustang didn't tell us" Al said as they followed the rich alchemist down the hallway.

"All we know is that involves bringing the dead back to life" Ed said.

"Oh yes. You see I work on the transferring of souls" Vlad said, "The body may be dead but the soul itself still lives on"

He stopped at the end of the hallway and touched the wall with his right hand. The wall glowed and Edward recognized it as alchemy as an entrance shaped like U was formed. Vlad walked inside the room and began lighting torches.

"Pretty sneaky hiding a room like this" Edward said as they walked into the room.

As the room was lit with light from the torches, the brothers saw the room or rather lab was filled with books. Transmutation circles on sheets on paper hung on the walls, drawn on the floor and walls. A large amount of chemistry sets lay on a table next to books, paper and scattered empty ink wells and pens. The torches were four on every long side of the rectangular shaped wall and two on the short ends.

"Yes well I find it necessary Daniel is very curious" Vlad said, "id hate for him come in here and hurt himself. Please forgive the mess; I really don't have much time to clean nowadays"

Transferring souls. Edward glanced over at Alphonse, he had done something like that when he transferred Al's soul to that armour but it had cost him his leg. How had Vladimir pulled it off, he apparently had all his limbs in tact and he didn't seem to be ill from any missing inside parts. Then again Sensei never looked ill ether.

"I'm afraid all IV been able to successfully do without causing harm to myself is small animals" Vlad said, "But over all I don't know why the military even shows interest with my work. Especially what happened with Marco"

Edwards memories of Nina and that thing Marco had turned her into flashed before his mind for a moment. His hands clutched his fists and he bit his lip.

"You knew him?" Edward asked almost in a growl.

"Yes Marco use to be friends with Daniel's Mother before she passed away" Vlad said, "After I heard what had happened I was glad I had severed ties with him years before"

"Uh." Alphonse said and spoke up suddenly, sensing a tension in the air, "Can you show us some of your work?"

"I'm afraid what I last created didn't live pass a day" Vlad said, "Poor thing looked so alive at first but then died during the night"

"Oh" Edward said.

"Well I bet you two are starving why don't we both head upstairs and I'll have the cook prepare something" Vlad said. "Then I'll let you go through my research papers. No use doing work on an empty stomach"

They walked out of the room and Vlad closed the wall behind them. They then head back upstairs where Edward saw Daniel watching them. Edward watched as his eyes followed them as they exited the basement door. His eyes seemed to be examining them, as if looking for something on the brothers. He then noticed that Ed was looking at him, he quickly blushed and ran into the kitchen.

"Is he always so.."Edward said and thought for a moment for a word to describe the boy's behaviour, "Skittish?"

"He's been like that ever since his mother died" Vlad said.

"I'm going to talk with him ok brother?" Al asked.

"That's fine with me" Edward said and watched as Al took off inside the kitchen after Daniel, "So Mr.Venson do you have a library here?"

"According to my servants it's more or less a full blown dust trap" Vlad laughed, "I've collected more then my share of books on my travels in fact I have 3 rooms full of alchemy related books. I just don't know what to do with them all"

"Th..Three rooms!!" Edward gasped and thought for a moment about the mountains of knowledge that awaited him in the books. He failed to notice as he daydreamed he was drooling a bit.

"You head on upstairs if you like" Vlad said, "There the first, second and third doors on the left end of the second story in the right wing. If you get lost just ask a servant"

Edward took off like a rocket, upstairs and began to search for the libraries.

Vlad watched as the boy took off upstairs and he grinned slightly.

(End backlash)

Danny yawned as school ended finally and he walked out the front doors of Casper High School. That whole thing with Valerie had made him even more tired then he was before. Not to mention Valerie's aim was getting a whole lot better every time she shot something in his direction.

"You know dude I don't know what's worst" Tucker said as he watched Valerie walk off in front of them, "Being attacked by ghosts day and night or being shot at by a girl who likes you but hates the other you"

"Yea Danny seriously your going to have to do something about her" Sam said and suddenly noticed Danny had fallen asleep standing up again.

She then stomped on his foot and he awoke with a painful cry.

"Gah!! Yea if Valerie or the ghosts don't kill me the lack of sleep will" Danny groaned.

"You need to get some sleep" Sam said, "Why don't you stay home tomorrow, say your sick or something"

"Sam's right your parents would buy it" Tucker said, "He's as white as a ghost"

Both looks at Tucker with an unamused glare.

"Uh..no pun intended of course"

"There goes Mr.Elric" Sam said.

They watched as Edward Elric there new science teacher walked towards the teachers parking lot.

"You know he's really annoying I mean it's like he's some sort of genius or something" Sam said, "Not to mention he argued with me about cutting a helpless frog apart!!"

"Sam the frog was already dead" Danny groaned.

"That's not the point!!" Sam cried, "Killing animals to further our education is wrong!!"

"Look I'm going home and sleeping" Danny said, "I'm putting in ear plugs so unless the world is going to end don't bother me alright"

"Good because you look like your gonna fall over" A voice said.

Looking behind them Danny's older sister Jazz walked to them. She smiled as she put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"The world can survive one night without Danny Phantom" Jazz said, "and besides if you keep falling asleep in class it's going to affect the outcome of you passing your freshmen year"

Danny rolled his eyes, yup that was his sister. She always worried about his school and mental needs before his physical needs. The girl was a born shrink and as everyone knew shrinks were annoying. She poked her nose into everything and seemed to think she knew everything.

"Come on little brother I'll give you a drive home"

Edward walked to his car and then noticed Danny Fenton being helped towards the parking lot by a red head girl. As they got closer she smiled at Ed.

"Oh hello you must be Mr.Elric" The girl smiled. "I'm Jazz Fenton"

"Oh yes the honour student" Edward said and glared over at Danny who was sleeping as Jazz held him up. "And he must be your brother"

"My little brother yes" Jazz said, "I'm afraid he's not been feeling well and hasn't been sleeping much because of it. Is your full name Edward Elric by the way?"

"Yes it is" Ed said and Jazz suddenly squealed, dropped Danny and grabbed his hand in a violent shake.

"It's an honour to meet you iv read all your books" Jazz squealed, "Your entire logic on science and the equivalence exchange of the world is sheer brilliance!!"

Edward kinda of tried to pull away from her grip but she held onto his artificial arm like a clamp. She was rambling on like a fan girl.

"Urg" Danny groaned awakening as he hit the ground.

Looking around he saw Jazz gabbing on at about a hundred miles an hour to Mr.Elric.

"Jazz I'm sure Mr.Elric has things to do. And i would really like to go home, to my bed, sleep"

Danny then dragged Jazz off as she attempted to make plans to meet with Mr.Elric once more.

"Jazz come on you'll see him tomorrow he works at the school for god sakes!!"

Finally Edward slipped into the driver's seat of his car and groaned falling against the steering wheel. First the students argue with him, then a ghost attack, then his neighbour's kid turns out be some ghost hunter girl, and now he had a teenaged fan girl who talked too fast.

"Urg well at least Amity Park isn't boring■ Edward said.

AUTHOR NOTE- Urg...please...STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT MY GRAMMER!!!!!!! I can't make this anymore clear, please I'm begging you. I know I have horrible grammar and horrible spelling I'm trying my best to fix it but the person who's supposed to be my BETA reader supposedly moved again and apparently the movers lost there computer somehow. --:

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Maddie Fenton was usually busy in the Fenton household down in the basement helping her husband Jack build inventions. However this was without a doubt taking a toll on there household. The house was messy and hadn't been cleaned in weeks; they just hadn't found time between chasing down ghosts and making or fixing ghost hunting equipment to even notice that the chores were not being done.

She was sitting on the coach drinking some tea trying to figure out how to clean all this up in as little time as possible. That's when Jazz came in through the front door.

'And did you know he even wrote a book about the theory of other worlds being right beside us but us not noticing them" Jazz bragged, 'Oh and the best part is that he and his brother have both worked in every major university and college in the world!!"

Danny her youngest son walked in straight behind her, yawning loudly.

"Yea you only mentioned it about 7 times since we left the car" Danny groaned.

Maddie looked at her son, he had large bags underneath his eyes and he was ghostly white. He looked like he was extremely tired and worn out.

"Oh Mom!!" Jazz cried and ran up to her mother squealing like some sort of fan girl that had just met a rock star.

"What is it honey?" Maddie asked kinda of split between her son looking as if he was going to fall over and her daughter's apparent excitement.

"You wouldn't believe whose teaching science at our school mom!!" Jazz cried.

"Well it must be someone very important" Maddie said.

'Edward Elric!!" Jazz said.

Danny who was falling asleep was awoken when both his mother and sister did high pitch fan girl cries.

'Oh my god why would Mr.Elric be teaching at your school?" Maddie asked, "He's one of the worlds leading researching in science and technology"

"I don't know but he's there mom!!" Jazz cried, "He's teaching freshmen science!!"

"Well we can't be rude now can we?" Maddie asked, "We have to invite him over for dinner!!"

Danny had suddenly snored and they noticed he had fallen asleep on the coach. Maddie touched his son on the shoulder and he leaped up as if being attacked by someone.

'Gah!!" He cried and noticed it was just his mom, 'Oh mom. God don't do that"

"Danny grab the cleaning supplies" Maddie said, "Jazz run downstairs and get the ecto-remover from downstairs. We're going to clean this house and then we'll invite Edward Elric here"

"It works" A voice cried and then an explosion followed from down in the basement.

Jack then came from downstairs holding what looked like a cell phone.

'Jack honey get a mop we're going to clean the house" Maddie said.

"Cleaning?" Jack asked confused, 'But Maddie I just created a new invention that'll let us hunt ghosts and track em at the same time!!"

"What is it?" Maddie asked.

"Behold the Fenton Cell phone!!" Jack cried holding up a silver and green cell phone that resembled an I-phone. "Not only can we talk to our friends on this baby, but it has a GPS system that'll locate a ghost within a mile radius and then you press this button when you find the ghost and BAM! The ghost gets zapped a net that conducts a current of a thousand volts of electricity!!"

Danny paled, that was yet another invention to put on his avoid list. Through it would be good for Sam and Tucker, not so good for him. He was lucky his parents hadn't installed anti-ghost door knobs yet.

"Jack we have a situation!!" Maddie said.

'What is it did those ghost vultures come back again?" Jack asked, 'Or is there girl scouts at the door again"

"No dad Edward Elric is teaching at our school!!" Jazz cried.

'Who?" Jack asked.

"He's only the most brilliant mind in the world" Jazz said and thought about Ed again.

"Jazz your drooling" Danny said and yawned, 'I don't see what the big deal is, he's just another scientist. Plus I don't want my teacher coming to my home, and Jazz chaining him in her closet like some obsessed fan girl"

"Hey" Jazz hissed.

"Besides I'm too tired to do anything right now" Danny said, "If anyone knocks on my door and interrupts my sleep they'll become a ghost"

Danny then walked off and started upstairs, if he didn't get some sleep soon he was gonna become a full ghost.

"Welcome home brother" Al said as Edward came through the door and literally fell backwards onto the couch. "Long day?"

"Tiresome more like it" Ed said as he picked up the remote and turned on the news, "This entire town is ghost crazy, not to mention our school got attacked by this Danny Phantom character"

"Oh I've heard of him" Alphonse said, "he's supposed to a ghost kid that protects the town well some of the town thinks that anyway"

"More like a nascence" Ed said, 'Plus that Valerie girl is a ghost hunter"

"That nice girl down the hall?" Al asked.

"And in today's news" The anchor women said, "Danny Phantom apparently caused more property damage at Casper High School while being chased down by the Red Huntress. The Mayor himself has promised to quickly repair all damages"

"Brother" Al said as they showed a picture of Mayor Masters.

"Yea I know" Edward said, "sigh; come on Al why don't we go out for dinner"

"Good idea I didn't get to go shopping for groceries yet" Al said.

They started for the door when suddenly the phone rang and Alphonse picked it up.

'Hello Elric residence" He said.

'Hello is Edward Elric there?" A female voice asked.

'He's busy at the moment, can I take a message?" Al asked.

Edward listened to Alphonse talk on the phone saying ahuh, and yes, then no. Finally he hung up and walked over to Edward.

'Who was that?" Ed asked.

'It was a woman named Maddie Fenton she wanted to invite us over to there home for dinner" He said.

'Fenton?" Edward asked and thought for a moment, 'Oh yea her kids attend Casper High the daughters a real piece of work smart but annoying and the son looks like he's gonna sleep for the next few years"

'Well we can't be rude I already told them we'd go" Alphonse said.

'WHAT!!" Edward cried.

"It would be rude not to, besides there's supposed to be the worlds leading ghost researchers" Al said and Edward sat back down rubbing his brow.

'Fine we'll go" Edward said, 'But ghosts don't exist, it's unscientific"

'I'll go get you a clean shirt brother" Al said, 'Oh by the way I applied for a job as a research scientist over at "

"Oh that's good maybe we can finally get a new car" Ed chuckled looking at the news showing Vlad's face again before shutting it off. 'Just. Memories..."

It wasn't hard to find the Fenton's house; it was a large building with a huge large scaled metal extension like thing on the top and a huge sign saying "Fenton Works" on the side of the house. The neighbor hood looked fairly normal through there was a group of firefighters fixing a broken fire hydrant by the corner.

"Well I guess this is it" Al said as Edward parked the car on the side of the road next to the sidewalk.

"Yea I don't see any other house announcing who lives there like a billboard" Edward said and put the car into park. 'We may as well get this over with"

Going up the steps, Ed knocked on the door which was quickly opened by an extremely large man in an orange jump suit and wearing a tie. He had black hair cut short and had a huge smile on his face when he looked at them.

"Hey you must be the Relic Brothers" The man smiled.

That's when a woman with short red hair kicked him out of the way. She was without a doubt attractive and looking younger then she actually was. She wore a blue jump suit with a hood that was down. She smiled brightly at them.

"That's Elric dear" The women said, 'Please don't mind my husband he's a bit absent minded. Please come inside"

They walked inside, the living room looked fairly normal a big screen TV and a coach in front of it. A staircase leading upstairs to the left and slightly to the right was the entrance leading to the kitchen. Overall it looked like a normal house and seemed normal enough then again so did the masters mansion.

(Flashback)

Edward moaned and yawned as he opened the door to exit the library on the second floor. He must have fallen asleep reading all those books. He cracked his neck to the side and yawned once more, he looked at the clock on the wall in the hallway. It was later then he thought almost midnight.

"Yawn well I better go find Al he's probably still down in the kitchen" Ed said and closed the door to the library.

He began down the hallway when suddenly he noticed someone just down the hallway. It was a Daniel only there was something strange about him, he wore black pajamas and he seemed to be glowing somewhat in the darkness. Edward was about to call out to him when suddenly he turned towards him slightly.

Edward stopped the boys face was blank of expression, his eyes blood red. Then he just vanished.

'What the hell?" Ed asked running to the place where Daniel once stood.

There was nothing there, just darkness as before.

"What is this, a trick or some sort of illusion?"

(End back flash)

"Please come and sit down Mr. Elric" Maddie said and lead them to the coach. 'Dinner will be ready shortly"

"Oh uh alright" Edward said and he and Alphonse sat down on the coach.

"Mr. Elric hello again!!" Jazz cried popping up outta nowhere seemingly.

"Uh...Miss Fenton uh how nice to see you again" Edward said, not at all happy to see the hyperactive fan girl wannabe.

"Could you autograph my books?" Jazz asked with stars all in her eyes.

'Uh sure" He said.

That's when Jazz hauled out what looked like about 100 books all stacked in piles.

"It's every book you've ever been mentioned in, written in, or written about" Jazz said awing.

"Wow that's a lot of books" a voice said.

Turning Edward saw his students Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley standing in the doorway of the Fenton house. They didn't even bother knocking on the door.

"Obsessed much?" Sam asked looking at all the books.

"Sam, Tucker what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Uh we uh need to see Danny" Tucker said.

'Is it about ghosts?" Jack asked hauling out the Fenton boo-merange, "No ghost escapes from Jack Fenton!!"

"Ghosts?" Al asked, "Ghosts don't exist"

"WHAT!!" Jack cried, 'Maddie why you let people who don't believe in ghosts into our house!! But don't worry I can explain all about ghosts while we wait for dinner!!"

'NO!" Jazz cried, 'You promised you wouldn't do this to me!! No obsessive ramblings on about ghosts!! WHY CANT WE ACT LIKE A NORMAL FAMILY!!!"

Everyone stopped and was quiet, staring at Jazz as if she had just grown a second head.

"Uh we'll just go up to Danny's room now" Sam said.

The Goth and the techno geek then made there way upstairs.

"Uh why don't we go check on dinner Jazz dear" Maddie said and hauled Jazz off into the kitchen, 'Uh Jack there's some fudge in the kitchen"

"Fudge!!" Jack cried and followed his daughter and wife into the kitchen.

"Lively aren't they?" Alphonse asked not really knowing what else to make of this odd family.

"More like a family of odd balls" Edward said.

That's when a scream came from upstairs.

'I JUST WANNA SLEEP WHAT IS IT ABOUT YOU THAT JUST WONT QUIT!!!" A voice screamed from upstairs and then there was a sound of gun fire.

'What in the world?" Al asked and then suddenly Danny Phantom fell through the ceiling and landed on his lap.

'Uh..Hi?" Danny asked embarrassed.

"Now I can continue rambling on about ghosts to you" Jack said coming into the living room and then saw Danny Phantom lying on Al's lap. 'GHOST BOY!!"

Jack then grabbed the Fenton peeler and started firing in every direction. Danny screamed and hid behind the coach as Al and Edward ducked behind the coach also.

'Forget it odd, there a bunch of freaky trigger happy psychopaths!" Ed screamed as an ecto blast missed his head by inches.

"Uh..." Al said looking at Danny Phantom who was flying in the air.

"Wait don't shoot!!" Danny cried when suddenly a net came outta nowhere and he screamed as he fell to the floor caught its grip.

"Ha I have you now ghost brat!" A ghost cried.

The ghost looked like a large mechanical robot with a large cannon coming from its arm. He had green eyes and flaming green hair. A grin came across its face.

"Another Ghost!!" Jack cried, 'Now I'm having a lucky day, the ghost boy and a weird robot one!!"

"Eat Ecto-blast Ghost!" Maddie cried appearing from the kitchen with a huge blaster cannon.

Edward and Al poked there heads over the coach.

"Hey Skulker don't you know fur is murder!!" Sam cried coming running downstairs and fired a wrist watch blaster at him.

"Ah!!" Al cried ducking outta the way.

That's when an odd da, da, da ringing sound is sound and Skulker looked at his wrist.

'Oh no not again!!" Skulker cried as his rockets fired up and he blasted outta the house screaming.

Danny concentrated and broke outta the net finally and found Maddie and Jacks blasters aimed straight at him.

"We got you now Inviso-Bill!" Jack cried.

'My name is Danny Phantom!!" Danny cried, 'Uh..look girl scout ghosts!"

"WHERE!" Jack cried turning around, accidentally knocking his wife to the floor.

Danny then took this chance to turn intangible and phase up into his room once more, where he yawned, turned human and then fell back asleep.

"Well that was fast" Tucker said blinking.

"Gah!" Jack gasped, 'He got away from us again!"

"Don't worry honey we'll get em next time and then we'll tear him apart molecule by molecule" Maddie said smiling.

"Maybe we should leave brother" Al said and noticed Edward was already sneaking towards the door.

However Jazz noticed them trying to leave, and soon Edward found himself trying to drag himself and Jazz who was attached to his leg towards the door. Towards the outside and sanity.

"Please don't leave!!" Jazz cried, 'I know my parents are insane but there nice!!"

"Let go of me!!" Ed cried.

"Really obsessed much" Sam said and watched as Jazz tried to hang onto Edwards's leg.

"Let go of me god what are your 6!!" Ed cried shaking his artificial leg trying to get the fan crazy Fenton girl off his leg.

"Brother" Al said sighing holding his head, a felt a headache coming on

* * *

Omg could it be possible i actually updated!!!! Sorry for the delay iv been busy becoming addicted to this online game Flyff

REVIEW PLEASE

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Back Flash)

Alphonse looked over at his brother at breakfast the next mourning; his brother seemed to be staring at Daniel oddly as the master's heir poked at his fried eggs and hash browns. Vlad seemed more or less not concerned that his son wasn't eating what was on his plate.

"Is something wrong Brother?" Al asked.

"Nothings wrong" Edward said

"Oh how did you like the libraries?" Vlad asked. "I wish I had more to offer but the state will only allow me to keep certain research books the more advanced knowledge is at Central Library"

"It was amazing" Ed gasped remembering all those books.

"He probably didn't even sleep last night" Al chuckled, "He probably read all night"

"I like a boy who's thirsting for knowledge" Vlad said, "Now is there anything else you require?"

"No..." Edward said, "Uh Mr. Masters you said that Daniel was your son right?"

"What would make you think otherwise Edward?" Vlad asked and looking over to Daniel who stood up.

"Excuse me I don't feel well" He said and walked off after bowing.

Edward watched as Daniel exited the room, he was looking paler and sickly looking then he did when he opened the door. His eyes then turned back to Al who also got up.

"Oh please I have to apologize for my son" Vlad said, 'He isn't very healthy you see, been sickly since he was a child. Some mornings he just can't seem to keep anything down"

"Have you had the doctors at Central look at him?" Al asked.

"I'm afraid they can't cure him it's one of those things you just have to live with" Vlad sighed, "Now then enough of this. Why don't I give you the research books that I've written so far so you can file up your report" 

"Yea I think that's a good idea" Ed said, "We don't wanna waste too much of your time"

"Oh my boy it's no trouble what so ever in fact I should be honored just to have you coming to my estate" Vlad said, 'The sons of Hoinhiem of light"

Edward's eyes then narrowed while if Al had eyes they would widen greatly.

"You knew dad?" Al asked.

"Yes I knew him back in my younger day, a very gifted alchemist" Vlad said, "And his sons have been just as gifted"

"He wasn't great, he was a bastard that's all he ever was" Ed said and stomped off.

"Please forgive brother he's just a little sensitive on the subject" Alphonse said bowing.

Alphonse left the dinning room and went out into the hall. He then looked around and found Edward in one of many studies at a phone.

"Who are you calling brother" Al asked.

"I'm calling Central" Edward said, "Oh yes operator can you connect me to Central Army HQ investigation branch please" 

"Why are you calling there?" Al asked.

"Shh I'm on the phone I'll tell you later" Edward said and heard the phone being picked up on the other end.

"Ello Central Headquarters investigation department how may I help you?" The voice asked.

"Hey Hughes is that you?" Ed asked.

"Ed that you, hey I heard you got sent off old man masters place he was creepy in person or just from a distance" Hughes chuckling, 'Oh did I mention Elisa finally started dancing, I swear she's gonna be a dancer the way she moves around like that on those two little feet"

"Hughes" Ed groaned.

"And Gracia is getting even sexier as the days pass I swear she's more of a love goddess now then when she was pregnant" Hughes said, 'I'll have her make you both a dinner when you guys get back to central"

"Sigh" Ed groaned, his kid was cute and all but did he have to brag about his family this you could never get a word in when he went on about it. 'Hughes I need a favor"

"Huh what about?" Hughes asked finally stopping to let Edward get a word in.

"What all did you know about Daniel Masters?" Edward asked.

"Who?" Hughes asked.

"You know Masters kid he's all sick and stuff, but I think something else is going on here" Edward said.

"Ed you have to mistaken Masters doesn't have any kid's" Hughes said. "He's a widower"

"A widower?" Edward asked.

"Yea I thought you knew that by now" Hughes said, "Guys a lonely, scary dude ever since he lost his wife and son in that accident few years back"

"Are you sure?" Ed asked.

"Yea I mean everyone knows about Vlad Masters life, he was a state alchemist who had a loving family and was a great husband apparently but he liked to do all these funny research the state wanted him to do" Hughes said, "One night few years back, a part of his house apparently exploded when he was off doing something at a nearby town. Kid and wife died in the explosion"

Ed then hung up the phone.

"What's wrong brother?" Al asked.

"That kid isn't Daniel Masters" Ed said, "I dunno what he is but he isn't vlad's son. The real Daniel masters and his mom died in an explosion years ago"

"But brother if he isn't Daniel masters then who is he?" Al asked.

"I was hoping you both wouldn't find out" a voice said and they turned to see Vlad standing there. 'But what can I expect from his children"

"What the hell is going on here Master's!" Ed screamed.

"I would ask you the same question I wondered about it for awhile but it wasn't very hard for a great mind like mine to figure out" Vlad said walking closer towards them, "The Full Metal Alchemist what an interesting name, and then I found your walking was a different then a normal persons would be, it dawned on me that you have an automail leg and arm. Then your brother a perfect soul transfer to armor, you both intrigued me so much. So many secrets and unanswered questions"

"What's all this about?" Alphonse asked.

"Oh it's really none of your concern" Vlad said and held up his hands revealing a rice with an alchemist symbol on it. "After all you both are never going to my estate I'll say it was a horrible accident, you two tried something with my research as curious children would and it resulted in your deaths"

"Your smart but yer nothing more then a psychopath" Edward said.

'Actually" A voice said and suddenly a person phased through the walls.

Daniel smiled as he looked at them both, his hair was hanging down loosely over his shoulders and he wore a black sleeveless shirt with matching pants. His eyes gazing at them madly and a smirk overcoming his lips.

"None of you are going anywhere"

(End Back Flash)

"What a disaster last night was" Edward groaned, this entire town was a heap of nutcases and somehow they were pulling off this big con, a very real con. "What idiots carry laser guns and fire them in there own house with guests"

Ed sat down in the teacher's lounge which was quickly fixed; he put his suitcase down and groaned as he picked up the newspaper.

"Heard you had some trouble at the Fenton's last night" Lancer said coming over and offering him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks and how did you know?" Ed asked taking the coffee.

"Word of ghost attacks travel fast round this town especially if they result in the Fenton's home" Lancer said.

"Bunch of lunatics" Edward said and looked at the newspaper.

Once more Danny Phantom was on the front page, this time fighting off a bunch of animal like ghosts in the streets. The headline read "Phantom stops Animal Ghosts and saves local ghost hunter"

Well that would explain why Valerie Grey looked as if she was gonna kill while coming out of the building this mourning. He started to think for a moment of the memory he had just thought of and then for some reason his head kept thinking him back to the fenton disaster last night. He then realized he hadn't seen the boy, Danny at all in that time.

He replayed the moment in his mind; first he had met the parents and jazz. Still no brother.

Then Manson and Foley had showed up and gone upstairs.

Then someone screamed and phantom came falling right onto his brother's lap.

Then he remembered back to the way Daniel could phase through objects, his eyes went wide and he leaped from the coach spilling his coffee on the floor and rushed out the door, leaving a bewildered lancer sitting there alone.

"That has to be it!!" Ed gasped running through the hallways, "it's the only logical explanation, somehow Daniel how through the gate to here..."

Danny Fenton meanwhile was being smacked on the arm b y Sam after he fell asleep standing near his locker.

"Gah oh thanks" Danny said yawning.

"I heard about the ghosts last night" Sam said, "God first skulker then animal ghosts and the box ghost"

"I didn't get any sleep at all, maybe 2 hours but that's about it" Danny said and yawned. 'Maybe I should have stayed home and said I was sick"

"Yea you look as if yer gonna just collapse man" Tucker said looking up from his PDA, 'Oh did you remember to study for the test today?"

"Tucker when the hell did I get time to study for a test in-between fighting ghosts, trying to sleep and making sure that idiot teacher and my parents didn't get turned into pelts by skulker?" Danny asked.

"Maybe you should call yer parents and have em come pick you up" Sam said, "Just say yer sick"

"Yea good idea" Danny said and rubbed his eyes then yawned. "If I fall asleep in class again I'm gonna have detention even after I graduate"

That's when they saw Mr. Elric come running through the hallways.

"Wow where's off to in a rush?" Sam asked and suddenly realized the new science teacher was heading over towards him.

Edward stopped and then looked a Daniel; he looked the boy over from top to bottom and got weird looks from the Goth and techno geek. Could he be hiding his symbol over clothes maybe, maybe it was in a place easily hid.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Danny asked and Edward poked em in the arm.

"Weird much?" Sam asked.

"A hem" Ed said realizing people were staring, 'I need to see you in the class about yer failing grades now alone Mr. Fenton"

"Urg" Danny groaned again with his grades, wasn't his fault the smart gene missed a generation.

"Now Mr. Fenton" Al said.

Danny followed Edward into the science room, where he heard Mr. Elric lock the door behind him and lower the curtain on the door window. Something was wrong; his senses were telling him that danger was near.

"I don't know just how you managed to do it" Edward said, 'But it's obvious just who you are"

"Huh...uh I don't know what you mean" Danny said starting to get nerveous and wanting to phase through the floor.

"It was really simple to figure out" Edward said, "At first I thought you just looked like him but somehow you're able to change year appearance and turn into him"

Danny didn't know what to say, could it be that his science teacher knew his secret.

"In this world alchemy is impossible to do, yet you manage still to use yer freaky powers unlike envy who was stuck in the form he chose when he got to this side of the gate"

"Gate what are you talking about?" Danny asked walking backwards.

"I know just what you are, Homunculi" Ed said.

"Huh?" Danny asked, "Hommo what?"

That's when suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. Without a moment to spare Danny grabbed Edward and smashed him to the floor as the wall was smashed out from the school.

The angry eyes belonging to a huge black dragon came into the class, along with a long mouth containing a set of huge teeth.

"Aragon" Danny gasped.

Wow could it be a new chapter this soon??? Btw a lot of questions are gonna be answered the next chapter like if Edward can do alchemy. So stay tuned and find out.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
